


sunshower

by vicari_us



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Miya Atsumu, general tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicari_us/pseuds/vicari_us
Summary: Tiny kisses rained down on Kiyoomi's back like a sunshower, pitter-pattering along his ribs.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 450





	sunshower

Kiyoomi couldn’t decide which felt warmer— the beams of morning light filtering through the blinds in their window, or Atsumu’s broad hands running gently over his skin, exploring his body like it was his first time being awarded the honour. He let himself smile into his pillow, the silk hiding his secret. Those familiar, talented fingers squeezed gently at his waist, and Atsumu leaned down to place a lingering kiss at the base of his neck. It tickled.

He spoke in a soft voice, one reserved only for the man sharing his bed. “G’mornin’, Omi.”

Kiyoomi hummed and rolled onto his stomach, half of his face hidden by his pillowcase, the other by his hair. Atsumu brushed the curls back and tucked them behind his ear, snorting at the groggy squint revealed underneath. “Yer gorgeous in the mornin’, y’know that?”

“Am I not gorgeous any other time of day?” Kiyoomi asked, voice low, scratchy, and somewhat muffled.

“‘Course ya are, stupid,” Atsumu replied, his hands and eyes beginning to wander over his partner’s back once again. “But right now, yer at yer best. Beautiful, all peaceful.”

“I wonder who would believe me if I told them how much of a sap you are.”

“Only for you,” Kiyoomi felt fingertips brush between his shoulder blades and fought back a shiver. “Now shush, yer ruinin’ the moment.”

Atsumu spread his fingers across Kiyoomi’s lower back, thumbs pressing gentle circles into either side of his spine. A sigh slipped from between both of their lips in tandem as he slid them up to rub at Kiyoomi’s shoulders. Atsumu laughed quietly and massaged out the clusters of knots from the corded muscles beneath him, Kiyoomi unravelling along with them. Tension he didn’t even know he carried with him washed away, replaced by a pleasant warmth humming under his skin. Knuckles kneaded just above his hips before sliding down to dig into the toned curve of Kiyoomi’s bare ass. Atsumu stopped for a moment to give a light squeeze of appreciation, then sat up so that he could throw a leg over Kiyoomi’s own and run his calloused palms along the backs of his thighs. 

Tiny kisses rained down on his back like a sunshower, pitter-pattering along his ribs. Kiyoomi squirmed. “Mm, stop it. That tickles.”

“But I love seein’ how sensitive ya are,” Atsumu mumbled. Kiyoomi could feel the vibrations radiate from where his lips were still pressed against him. A pillow was shoved under his hips, Atsumu tapping him with a silent instruction to _‘lift’_.

“What are you doing?” Kiyoomi asked, shifting to get comfortable, legs slightly parted. 

“You’ll see. Ya trust me, dontcha?” Atsumu punctuated his sentence with another kiss, this time to his left thigh. 

“Regrettably.”

A warm puff of air brushed against him as Atsumu chuckled, settling himself between his legs. Blinded by the pillow as he was, Kiyoomi couldn’t see the motions of Atsumu’s fingers as he stroked the velvety skin of his inner thighs. He could, however, feel the trails of tiny fireworks following each digit. They crackled and burned as Atsumu spread him open and dragged his tongue from balls to hole, settling in to lap and lave at the puckered skin around it. Kiyoomi gasped at the sudden and strange sensation, gripping his pillow. He could distinctly feel each individual fingertip as they were pressed into his cheeks, the drops of saliva working their way between his legs to soak into the sheets beneath him. Atsumu’s tongue pushed and probed at his entrance, encouraging him to relax and open himself to his firm yet gentle ministrations. 

Kiyoomi took in a shuddering breath, allowing Atsumu to spread his legs further apart. His tongue licked at and stretched out his insides; it felt so dirty and wrong, but so good. Arousal grew between his thighs, and he ground his hardening cock against the pillow under him with a groan. Kiyoomi didn’t know how long he lay there completely boneless under Atsumu’s care, but eventually he lifted his mouth and rested his chin on Kiyoomi’s tailbone for a second, panting. He heard the telltale click of a bottle opening, and the lewd sound of lubricant being squeezed out of it onto Atsumu’s fingers. Some of it dripped to join the other fluids cooling on his skin. Kiyoomi shuddered, the chill of it jarring against the humid air and prickling heat in his core.

Atsumu rubbed up, down, and around Kiyoomi’s hole, thoroughly coating it with the slick liquid. One of his fingers pushed in slowly, twisting around as each knuckle slipped past his rim. Kiyoomi’s breath caught in his throat as it was pulled out again, a second joining it on its way back in. Atsumu stroked his thigh soothingly with his free hand, continuing his maddeningly slow pace inside of him.

“Ya look so good like this, Omi,” he murmured. “God, I really wanna kiss ya right now.”

“Not with - _ah_ \- that mouth,” Kiyoomi stuttered, pushing his hips back against the fingers scissoring and curling against his walls. 

Atsumu pushed down on his thigh to stop his movements. “Slow down, babe. I wanna take my time with ya today.”

Kiyoomi groaned into his pillow. Simultaneously, he loved and hated when Atsumu got into those moods. He loved the way he’d explore every inch of his body, inside and out. He hated how desperate and vulnerable it made him feel. He loved being caressed and savoured, hated the frustration of being taken to the edge and held there until Atsumu was finally satisfied.

The fingers inside him turned, bent, and crooked to stroke patterns against him. An odd feeling of urgency brought him out of the haze he’d fallen into, and Atsumu spoke reassuring words into his ear. “Don’t worry, ya know it’ll feel good again real soon.”

He continued pressing against that sensitive spot— rubbing, tapping, circling, thrusting. Soon enough, the urgency faded and was replaced by slowly building pleasure. It gathered and coiled in his gut, electric tendrils radiating out and along the network of his nervous system. Every stroke and prod sent heat across his body like a solar flare, pushing him to grind down harder on the plush fabric under him. His breath came from him in short gasps and pants, and he felt beads of sweat slipping down his back. One particularly accurate push against his prostate had him biting his lip to hold back a moan, a dribble of fluid leaking from the tip of his cock. 

“D’ya think ya could finish like this, Omi?” Atsumu asked, voice breathy and strained. “Just from me touchin’ ya here.”

Kiyoomi nodded furiously, not trusting his mouth to let out anything but nonsense. He could feel the finish line getting nearer and nearer, and he knew that if Atsumu just reached down between his legs and gave him the friction he so desperately needed, he’d be gone already. Instead, he allowed himself to fall into the mind-numbing state of bliss he was being led to, leaving his release to Atsumu’s capable hands. It caught him somewhat by surprise when Atsumu suddenly withdrew his fingers with a curse, something much thicker being slid into the vacancy. He couldn’t help the moan that came from him as Atsumu plunged inside of him, gripping onto his hip bones hard enough to bruise as he pushed him into the mattress. 

“Fuck, sorry,” Atsumu grit out, trembling. “I - _hah_ \- I just couldn’t resist ya.”

The sensation of Atsumu rocking into him dragged Kiyoomi’s cock against the pillow, producing lights in colours he swore he’d never seen before behind his closed eyelids. He scrabbled at the bedsheets with every hit against that place inside him, again and again, faster and faster. 

“Right, _oh God_ , right there,” Kiyoomi choked out. “Don’t stop, Atsumu, don’t stop -”

To his credit, Atsumu really did try his best. Wet warmth filled him as Atsumu’s hips stuttered and jerked his release, but he pushed through with a cry to finally send Kiyoomi over the edge just behind him. The explosion of heat between Kiyoomi’s thighs couldn’t compare to the blistering sunlight shining in his chest.

Atsumu untangled himself from his lover and his bedsheets, flopping onto the bed with a loud sigh. Kiyoomi stared at him through bleary eyes, registering how the light hit his pale blonde hair in such a way that it almost seemed to glow. He rolled over to unstick himself from Atsumu’s pillow with a grimace, wondering whether it would be too much to burn it. Atsumu watched him do so with a dopey smile on his face.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Kiyoomi muttered, narrowing his eyes. “You’re annoying.”

“But ya love me anyway,” Atsumu replied, grin widening.

“Only once you’ve brushed your teeth.”

For a while, Kiyoomi had been thinking of buying new curtains for their bedroom. Their blinds did nothing to stop the sunrise from waking him the moment it peeked above the horizon every morning.

Maybe, he thought to himself, it wasn’t the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the h-word floodgates have been opened in my brain, so this was my attempt at being tender while embracing it. Any and all feedback is welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading :^)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vicari_us)


End file.
